Gas detectors may be carried by workers and/or located throughout a work place and may detect gases in the environment. Gas detectors may be configured to alert a user and/or supervisor when a harmful gas or level of gas is detected. Gas detectors may also be configured to communicate sensed information to a monitoring station.